Sleepy Morning
by KnightSpark
Summary: After a drunken night in her apartment with Rio, Sakura discovers a another side of the wrestler that almost no one else knew about.


**KS: Hello again... look, I need to keep this brief 'cause exams are rearing their ugly heads and want to get into college to be a video game developer. So... enjoy the story.**

* * *

Sakura tried to register what was going on beside her in her bed. Rio Kazama, one of Berserk's most famous wrestlers, was sleeping right next to her, in her underwear. Sakura's memory of last night was a bit hazy, as all she remembered was Rio suddenly showing up at her apartment with a pair of six-packs of beer to congratulate her for defeating Blue Panther, who revealed to be her friend Elena. At first, Sakura was hesitant because she didn't drink, but caved later in due to pressure from Rio. Before she knew it, she and Rio were smashed beyond belief and… it ends there. Now, she's laying alongside her, passed out and unconsciously massaging her breasts. As much as she liked the feeling of it, Sakura wanted her to wake up so it wouldn't have to be more awkward for her.

"Rio, wake up," Sakura whispered. She nudged her a little, but Rio didn't stir. "Rio…" she nudged her again, harder than before. Rio was still out like a light. Sighing heavily, Sakura did the one thing that could get Rio out of her slumber. Although there is a likely chance Rio will start hassling her about it, Sakura knew only what she had to do.

Force Rio to wake up by using a one-legged Boston crab on her.

* * *

"That really hurt, Hagiwara," Rio grumbled as she rubbed her sore hips. As expected, she also had a hangover due to the amount of alcohol she consumed. But that was nothing compared to the pain of enduring a one-legged Boston Crab.

"It was the only way I could wake you up," Sakura groaned, suffering from her hangover.

"Really? You couldn't have thought of a less painful way to wake me up?" she asked, glaring in her direction. Sakura returned the glare with a smug look.

"Isn't enduring pain part of being a pro wrestler, Rio?"

Rio opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, realizing that Sakura had a point.

"Hey, Hagiwara…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… do you know what happened last night?"

Sakura shot an annoyed glare at the silver-haired wrestler. "Aside from you getting me drunk?"

"Hey!" Rio snapped in offense. "You had as much as I did!"

"Only because you pressured me into drinking!"

"Well… I might've pounded a few before I got here."

"You mean to say that you walked all the way to my apartment drunk?"

"Not completely."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "Do you remember anything after drinking that much beer?"

Rio went deep in thought for a minute, then slumped down in frustration. "Nope, can't think of anything."

"Hmm…" Sakura went deep into thought as well. After a few minutes had passed, a lightbulb clicked in her mind. "Can you bring your phone out, Rio?"

Rio gave her a scrutinizing look. "Why?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, in case we did anything… unusual when we were drunk."

"Uh… sure. I'll go check." She got out of the bed and walked over to where her jacket was. She reached into the pocket and pulled out her phone, checking to see if anything was recorded on it.

"Did you find anything, Rio?" Sakura called out.

"Yeah," Rio answered, blushing lightly. "You're gonna wanna see this."

She handed her phone to Sakura and showed her what she witnessed made her blush as well. It was a video of her and Rio cuddling in her bed while kissing each other full on the lips. They weren't certain that is was due to the amount of alcohol they drank, but they couldn't rule out the possibility. After they finished kissing, they laid down on the bed.

* * *

" _Hey, Hagiwara, can I ask you something?"_ Rio asked.

" _What is it, Rio?"_ Sakura replied.

" _Can I… be your girlfriend?"_

Sakura was taken by surprise from her sudden request. _"Why's that?"_

" _I dunno… maybe it has to do with the fact that you managed to beat me and break that insane losing streak you had, but I've been feeling... different when I'm around you."_

" _What do you mean, different?"_

It was then Rio started to fumble in her words. _"I mean… I feel some kind of warmth in my heart when I'm near you. Like I have some… some…"_

" _Some what?"_

" _Damn it…"_ she cursed to herself. _"Look, Hagiwara. I have this problem where I can't say what I think, and it's caused a lot of trouble for me when I was in middle school."_

" _Since middle school?"_

" _Yeah. There was this girl in my class who I had a crush on. She was really cute, almost like you."_

" _You think I'm cute?"_ Sakura asked, blushing.

" _Not important. Anyway, I tried to tell this girl how I felt, but whenever I try to speak, I either stutter nervously or say something stupid. From that day forward, I couldn't say what I was on my mind and ended up isolating myself from others. Even when I found my place in pro wrestling, I still couldn't properly communicate with the people around me. Makes me wonder if I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life."_

Sakura put a hand on Rio's shoulder, while giving her a comforting smile.

" _Well… you don't have to be alone, Rio. Not if you don't want to."_

Rio looked at Sakura blankly. _"Huh? What do you mean?"_

" _You said that you had trouble saying what was on your mind. Well, you telling me your past troubles and the girl that slipped away from you… I think you just said what was really on your mind."_

Rio suddenly felt a swell of joy. _"R-Really? You mean it?"_

Sakura nodded. _"Of course I do. Now, do you have something to say to me?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

" _Out with it, then."_

Rio intertwined Sakura's hands with her own and looked into her eyes. _"Sakura… I love you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"_

Sakura nodded. _"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend._

" _You… you really mean it?"_

" _I mean it."_

The two kissed each other on the lips once again, but this one was passionate and loving. When the two separated, Rio grabbed a beer can from the nightstand.

" _Now, let's drink to celebrate our love for each other!"_ she cheered.

* * *

As the video ended on that note, Rio gave Sakura a hesitant look, where the latter returned it with a smile. Eventually, Rio smiled back at her.

"I guess that makes us lovers, then?" Rio asked dumbly.

"It sure looks like it," Sakura answered.

* * *

As Sakura and Rio walked into the Berserk Gym, they felt the gaze of everyone present, much to their confusion.

"Uh… what's going on?" Sakura asked.

Chinatsu whistled. "Seems like you two have been busy last night."

"What are you talking about?" Rio growled.

"Come on, Rio, don't try to play us as fools," Kurea cooed.

"Will you please just tell us what's going on?" Sakura demanded impatiently.

"Look down," Misaki said with a small grin. Sakura and Rio looked to see that they were holding hands… and didn't realize it up until now. They both started blush like no tomorrow, quickly separated their hands and faced away from each other.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Sakura squeaked.

"Y-Yeah! What she said!" Rio added.

"Oh really?" A voice called from behind them. "To me, it sounds like one hell of a headline!"

They turned around to see Kanae with a big grin plastered all over her face while holding a camera.

"I can see it now: Hagiwara and Kazama, Rivals and Lovers! This will be amazing!"

Rio's only response was charging at Kanae at full throttle, rage and embarrassment ever present in her face.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!" she roared. Kanae quickly scrambled to get away from her, but Rio eventually caught her and put her in a shame hold.

"Kyaaaaa! Let me go!" Kanae pleaded, struggling to get away.

As Sakura watched Rio physically torture the photographer, Misaki walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, could you do me a small favor?"

"What is it, Misaki?" she asked.

"Take good care of Rio. Also, convince her to speak her mind once in a while."

Sakura turned to Misaki and smiled brightly. "Don't worry. I think she's well on her way."

* * *

 **KS: I would ask you to fav and review but... you know, exams. (takes out book and studies)**

 **Sakura: So what do we do from here?**

 **Misaki: Just let him study, Sakura. He can't afford to be interrupted.**

 **Sakura: (shrugs) Okay.**


End file.
